


Crimson World

by Levi_Snackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alpha Eren, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi, Cannon World, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Insomniac Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Levi has a mouth, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Eren, Self-Harm, So much trigger, Suicide, Top Eren, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), What should Eren be?, Worried Eren, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Snackerman/pseuds/Levi_Snackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always saw blood, always had it on his hands. What happens when the blood is his own? Will Eren be able to keep him alive? What will Eren do when he figures out his mate is this suicidal captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are easily triggered turn back now! I don't want anyone to read this and end up killing themselves. For the others please enjoy. This is my first fanfic, so it's bound to he absolute shit.

This is a dreadful world. Blood, blood, and more blood. Thats all there is. Watching below as I zoom through the death scented air. Petra, Auro, and my whole squad besides Eren. The world is all a bloody mess. Everywhere to explore, yet so much blood in each spot. Red streamed down trees, slathered the air with a heavy stench. But the blood on my hands today isn't from someone else, it's my own. 

Crimson ribbons gush from the newly obtained wound in my chest. I feel the deathly substance rising up my throat and out my mouth. I finally did it. 

 

"Captain!" Is that Eren? Shit. Go away, I don't want the person I love to see this. Relentlessly, a whimper comes out of my throat. A call for my mate that doesn't even know. He watches me, still for a moment as I lose my sight and hit the ground, driving the sword through my lung more. My ears ring and apparently i keep whimpering for Eren because he keeps replying. The words are gurgling and on and off, but I hear him. Only for a few moments. I stop whining and Eren can't be heard anymore. Death has finally wrapped it's claws around me. 

~~~

"Eren get the water!" Hangi's voice hissed out. I hear soft running steps leaving and coming. 

 

"C-Captain?" Is Eren worried? Fuck, this is my fault. I'm so stupid and useless and-FUCK! Searing pain stung through my cheek as I weakly peep open my heavy eyes. Hangi was in my face and smiling. Damn Shitty Glasses. 

 

"Ahh! Short Stack, you're awake!" How could they be so happy at this time? I can hear a low growl next to me, God it's from Alpha. 

 

"Fuck off," I say as I begin to sit up. An extremely sharp pain courses through my body and a loud whimper comes from my mouth. Eren jumps to his feet and puts his arm behind me. I fall against the arm and my skin tingles as our skin connects. I just realized I'm naked and oddly, it doesn't bother me. 

 

"Here Captain," Eren says calmly and holds water to my mouth. I reach out for the glass, but it gets pulled away from my hand. "Sorry Cap'n, but I don't want you dropping it." He holds the glass to my lips, and God is it cold. He loosely put my lips around the glass, waiting for Eren to lift it. He does, letting me drink it. I was thirstier than all Hell, because when Eren removed the cup I was gasping for air and the whole glass was gone. My throat did feel better, but my lungs were throbbing. I absent mindedly lean on Eren. I hear his heart beat sky rocket. 

 

"Leevvviiii~!" I wince at the loud sing songy voice of Hangi. 

 

"Shut up Four Eyes, you're so fucking loud." I try to not cuddle into Eren to get rid of their voice. Eren smelled so nice, like pine trees. The scent made me want to sleep. 

 

"Levvii," Hangi calls, but in a lower voice. "You almost killed yourself." I numbly nod. "Luckily Eren was on his way to give you tea. Why did you do it? And why self harm yourself?"

I instantly grip my wrist, feeling the cuts along my soft skin.   
"Can we not talk about this." My voice sounded so unsure to my own ears, it's so odd. Eren tenses next to me, probably watching my hands to make sure I don't hurt myself. I mean, who wants their idol dead?

"Oh, but i think we should!" Hangi was practically jumping in excitement to know. There was no worry in their face. Eren put his other arm around me. His eyes drifted to look at Hangi. 

"I don't think it's a good idea right now. Levi needs rest." Eren was so sweet, it made me sick. How could he be so damn nice? I just tried to kill myself and he's terribly worried. He should be mad. Infuriated. Anything but worried and nice. 

"Okay fine, but Levi. You aren't allowed to take your supresents anymore." With that Hangi walked away. 

"What?!"


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that this Fanfiction will be updated daily or weekly. I constantly work on the chapters and I work through my depression and I panic because I don't think this is worthy of anyone to read. Thank you everyone who gave kudos and read it, means an awful lot to me.

I sat in my bed absently rubbing at my stitches. Eyebrows wouldn't let me out on an expedition for a long while because of how easily I lost my breathing abilities. Eren was always watching after me and soon enough I was going to go into heat and the thought scared the life out of me. I haven't had a heat since Furlan and Isabel were alive. I winced at the thought and stood up. 

I pad around my room with my bare feet. I limp now because i damaged some nerves that don't send full signals to my brain to walk correctly. 

"Captain?" Eren knocked on the door. I look in that direction and hide my scent gland with my hand. Since I haven't had my supresents it'll pop up when I'm near Eren. I keep it hidden from him and other alphas. I want him, but I'm scared. I ju-  
"Captain?!" Eren opened the door and snapped me out of my day dreaming. 

"E-Eren!" My voice squeaked. I wasn't wearing a shirt and I didn't reply to his first call so I couldn't get a shirt on. Eren blushed just a tiny bit. A felt a bump form on my neck and I pushed a finger down on it to press it down. I looked at Eren for a little while. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would like to use the showers sir. Or if you would want me to bathe you." The brunette rubbed at the back of his head. He looked at the wooden floors. 

"Uh. I'll take a shower." I waited for him to leave and when he didn't I rose an eyebrow. "Why are you still standing there brat?"

"I have to come with you sir. Hangi said I shouldn't let you shower in the room by yourself." Eren never looked at me. Maybe he was embarrassed? I don't know, but I wanted to see his eyes.

"Alright Eren. Let me get clothes and I'll meet you down there? Alright brat?" Eren nodded and left. I rubbed my neck and got some clothing and a towel. I grabbed my hygiene things and started to walk there. 

After a few limping minutes of getting there I saw Eren. He was leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong brat?" That snapped him out of day dreaming. He looked at me with surprise.

"You scared me Levi!" The brunette put his hand on his heart. I chuckled softly and pointed at one of the stalls.

"I'll be in that one." I walked to the furthest one to the left. I stepped inside and threw my clothes off and over the side of the wall. I turned on the warm water and basked in it for a moment. My pale hand reached for my shampoo and grabbed it. I lathered the nicely scented shampoo into my raven locks. I scrubbed at my scalp ruthlessly. I hadn't showered since I tried to kill myself, which was a week ago. I stuck my head under the water and let it wash the suds out.

The water got really hot all of a sudden, hot enough to make my skin burn and myself pant. I turn up the cold water to find out it didn't help. Then my legs start to weaken and I whimper out a curse. A dark and low growl sounded from in the room. I felt a hot liquid leak from my ass as I fall.

Eren rips open the shower curtain to look at my crumbled up body on the floor as I whine and whimper for alpha. Eren's response was almost immediate. He turned off the water and dropped on his knees next to me.

"E-Eren," I whine to him. My face burned along with the rest of my body. Strong arms enveloped me and Eren poked his nose at my scent gland. The brunette sniffed in my heated scent and growled. He was barely holding himself back. His body quivered around me as he tried not to sink his teeth into my neck.

"Levi." His voice deepened and it made slick pulse out of my ass. My throat grew raw from whimpering and trying to get Eren to touch me. 

"Levi I can't. Not now." He caressed my lower back and rubbed my lower spine. A soft moan slips past my shaky and pale lips. Said lips latch onto Eren's neck and bite numbly at the beautifully colored skin. Eren's teal eyes hood when I touch his neck.

 

"A-Alpha~" I released his neck. My intestines pushed slick out of my ass and I whimpered. Eren released me and I whined. My storm grey and pastel blue eyes watched Eren as he began to undress. 

He rid himself of his shirt and I felt my liquid gush out of me. His chest was toned and unscarred because of how young he was and his healing abilities. I looked down his torso, my eyes tracing over the ripples of muscle and his abs. He had a perfect v-line and I looked down to see a small tent in his jeans. I blush and sinfully whimper, that tent was actually quite large. 

"Damn," I say softly and just wish I could see that cock. As if Eren heard my thoughts he removed his pants and boxers. His pinked member popped up and slapped against his stomach. My arm works itself out and my pale fingers touch a bulging vein on his large dick. I feel it pulse under my touch and I spew more slick. Eren hissed at the touch and looked down at me. His eyes made me want to pop that monster in my mouth and suck until my lips were swollen and plump. Eren reached down and caressed my burning face. His hand felt nice I wanted it all over my body. He bends down and lifts my head up by my chin. He charmingly smiles and kisses me softly. I was suddenly in heaven.


	3. Maybe Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God. I'm so sorry for late update. I'm so sorry. School started, I tried to kill myself (RIP), and I got a new phone. I am so sorry to produce you with absolute shit. It's really really short. I'm soooooo sooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy.

I writhe in my bed, whimpering and whining for my alpha. All Eren did was finish my shower with me after that sweet kiss. There were occasional kisses to my scent gland and loving hugs when I whined loudly in pain. 

  "Levi, I can't. You'll regret it later." Eren ran his fingers through his sloppy wet hair. "I don't want to take something so important from you." 

  "But it hurts alpha, the fabric of my clothes. Nnngg-" I try to rip off my shirt and my skin Burns too much to get it off. Plan B. Whine until he undresses me. And that I did. 

  "Levi shut up oh my God, what do you want." The brunette looked at my pale body, the only skin he could see was shrouded with a hue of pink and then he gasped. "Shit, right. I'm so sorry captain!" He came immediately and gently removed my shirt and pants. He looked at my boxer briefs and looked absently at the little happy friend inside. 

  "Take a picture, it'll last longer." My flushed face started to cool a little after seeing him freak out. A smirk threatened my lips. 

  "I'm sorry, God I suck." Eren bit his bottom lip. He looked sexy and I couldn't stop the sudden moan escaping me. Eren snapped his eyes up at me. I could sense that arousal in the air and it was coming from him. 

  "I'm not the only one happy here." I nudge a knee against his crotch and he hissed out. My legs wrapped around him and pulled him down with my strength-which is off because of my heat-and he falls on me. "I got an alpha down~" I giggle at him and arch my back a little when he presses against me to try and get up. My bed was soaked where my ass was and I writhed around. 

"Plleeeaaasssseeee!" The arch pushed more into Eren. "At least let me cum." Small moans let themselves into Eren's ears. 

"Fucking fine." My boxers were yanked off my body and a wet cavern enveloped my throbbing cock. My hands flung into Eren's hair and clutched it. The smooth, silk like locks thread through my fingers. 

Fuck fuck fuck, I thought. I moan quite loudly and grip the soft locks. Smooth lips passed farther down and slurped more of my member up. My hips instinctively thrusted upwards into Eren's wet cavern. The brunette didn't choke or anything, he kept sucking. 

A few minutes pass and I'm a moaning, whimpering, and drooling mess.   
"F-Fuck me," I said before cumming in Eren's throat. "You d-do su-suck." My voice was rasped and broken, body twitching and shaking. 

The brunette licked his lips and looked at my frail (at least right now), panting body. I whimper when our eyes meet. Weak arms reach out to the shifter. The whole of my being was shaking violently from my climax. Eren interlocked our fingers and pulled me into his warmth. 

"Maybe another day my Omega." Eyelids heavy, I slowly drift off.


	4. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin decides to pay a visit. It doesn't go that well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one has something along the lines of smut that you guys will hate me for.

I awake to the smell of pine and sex. My body is irritated and my ass is pulsiating. I let out a soft mewl for alpha. I needed attention. And water. Mostly attention. 

"Eren," I whimper. I let out millions of scents for alpha to smell. He needs to wake the fuck up. The brunette growls and rolled his hips against the bed. He pulled my pale body to himself and numbly nipped my neck. Shocks ran through my sensitive body and I mewed. Hands gripped milk chocolate locks as he sucked on my sensitive neck. Not close enough to the gland for my taste, but it still felt lovely. 

While my pale hips thrust up for friction, Eren emits a low growl in my ear. A dash of fear gets thrown into my scent and I involuntarily whimper. 

Suddenly, Eren bursts out of bed growling. His back was to me and even through his shirt I saw all his muscles tense up. Then I smell something. Something more than Alphas scent. I smell other alphas. Growling and such comes from mainly Eren. The low tone of him sends jolts through my body of pleasure and jolts of fear. I inch closer to the head of my bed. I know who is at the door. 

"Let me in Levi!" It was Erwin's voice. I yelp and try to hide in fear. "I smell you, and I know you need some releaving." Erwin pounded at the door. Eren grew more angry. 

"Fuck off," he hissed. "He's mine you bastard." Eren placed himself in a fighting stance. The blonde managed to get the lock on my door undone. He bursts into the room. Eren stood between us. "I said fuck off." The brunette balled his fists. He possibly couldn't win this. 

Erwin let out a bubbled laugh.   
"Cute Eren. We know you can't beat me." The blonde looked so messy. His hair was falling out of it's gelled back state. 

"D-Don't fight," I whine softly. My hands gripped the hem of the sheets. "Please." They couldn't hear me. And they kept saying things. Until I heard them both going at it is when I lost composure. 

My shaking pale hand quickly snatched up the razor I kept tucked away by my bed. I press the sharpness to my skin impossibly hard. I drag it across my porcelain skin. Crimson stains it and drips onto my scarred thighs. I watch the fight go on. That razor deeply pressed over my skin, over cuts already there. I soon was a bleeding mess. 

Eren's body received many, many bruises. Steam rose off his body as they healed. Erwin was also looking terrible. He had blood trickling down his forehead, I had actually seen that blow. Eren managed to slam his head against the wall. I heard the loud crack and breaking of skin. 

"E-Eren." My voice broke, shaking. Both scented at my fear and stopped. Turning his eyes to me, those deep ocean orbs widened at the blood in my lap, dyeing my white bed sheet. 

"Levi! Put that down please!" The brunette ran to me and grabbed the blade from my hand. He threw it across the room. It landed at the massive blonde's feet. His sapphire eyes glanced at the stained silver. He then looked back up at me, in Eren's arms as the brunette tried to stop the bleeding. 

"This is your fault," Eren hissed at Erwin. Steam curled from his wounds. His arms tightly press the fabric of the sheets to my bleeding cuts. My body shakes with loss of blood and terrible memories. "Leave. Now." There was still a growl in his voice. I held onto Eren. My eyelids dropped as I watched Erwin scamper off. 

~~~

I whine loudly and whimper as I'm pounded roughly into. My hips held down forcefully by rough skinned hands. Shivers ran down my spine and tears peaked at my eyes. 

"Stop," I whimper, as all strength leaves my body and I'm torn apart. I felt hot breath at my neck and teeth graze my skin, I cry out as those teeth bury into my skin, drawing blood. As the red trickles down my neck I feel something growing inside me. I mewl stops and say how much it hurts. I try to pull my body away, but his growing knot bonds us together and the brick wall in front of us keeping me close to him as possibly human. It hurts so much. 

"Levi," his voice growled. Deep and husked. "You're forever mine." 

"N-No I'm not!" I sounded so destroyed. Suddenly hot liquid spurt down my intestines. I came too, though much ashamed. I wanted to die. I needed to die. 

~~~

I jolt forward, looking at the different room, other than my own. Ice cold sweat beads down my hot body.   
"E-Eren?" The brunette struts out of a room, hair wet. I forgot he just got a new room. One of the ones with a bathroom in it. 

"Captain you're awake." His expression lightened up. "I thought you were going to die again." He rubbed the back of his neck. I looked down. If I had been in my werewolf-ish form my ears would plaster to my head. 

"I'm sorry." I arch my back a little. Right my heat. "E-Eren." I reach my arms out. The taller male walked over. He pulled me against his chest. 

"You're sweating Levi, what's wrong?" I shivered. My dream flashed back. 

"E-Erwin raped me. B-Before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you, you wouldn't like me!


	5. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. Another chapter. I'm sorry for a month+ delay, I was stressed about my yearbook duties at school. Anyway, next chapter will have smut.

I lay on Eren's bed, whining and thrashing about. My body stung with pain everywhere. I finally decide on the position of my ass in the air and my head pressed into the pine scented pillows. My arms lays on each side of my head, I cringe at the red marks there. My past written on my wrists in deep. 

I close my eyes and hope for Eren. I gnaw on my lip roughly for what seemed like forever. The pain inside keeps growing at the thought of Eren, but his hands never lay out my body. If he keeps ignoring me, I'll be in way more pain than I would like.   
~~~  
"Eren I've noticed Levi is in heat, have you two fucked yet?" Hangi's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as they stared at Eren with content. 

"Uhm. No." The brunette's cheeks began to glow. "I don't wanna hurt him." This sentence seemed to bring Hangi laughter and their eyes watered. 

"Oh God, Eren my dear boy thats so funny!" They continued to laugh, as if they didn't think Eren was serious. 

"I'm not kidding.." Eren looked away for a moment. 

Hangu straightened up. "Eren." They seemed alarmed. "Since you've watched over him his body is craving you more each day. It Burns for Shortie, his whole body and insides. His body needs you to fuck him." 

Eren cocked his head. "Hah?"

"You're so stupid," Hangi said. "Eren, Levi grows in pain level each passing day you don't do the do with him." While saying this they made a figure gesture, sticking one finger through two making a circle. "He's probably in agonizing pain. Not to mention you have an unmarked hunk of hot meat for yourself. Win win." They shrugged. Eren immediately felt bad. 

"Oh shit." He stood up and waved bye to Hangi, in which they smirked and said something along the lines of 'let me know how it went' or something like that.   
~~~  
Eren entered the room as I was steadily pushing fingers in and out of myself and looking for some relief. It was once I heard that growl, that gloriously growl, that I stopped. 

"E-Eren~" I whined and thrashed about. "Pl-Please." Eren growled and pounced me, instantly biting at my neck and shoulders. 

"Anything for you," he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	6. Author Note

Hello my lovelies, I may discontinue this work. You see my phone got broken and I couldn't get the data off it (I will see if I can recover it) and then my second phone got stolen. Only you guys can decide this. If you still want to read this please comment below, it will take a small number of five people. If not I will not write anymore, but it will stay up just in case. Have a nice day and make your decisions.


	7. ANOTHER UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH

I will in fact continue this story if I can find the chapter progress. I am currently going through a lot of mental things, so let us hope I get stable enough to start writing again  
:)  
I will be working on my Septiplier fic in the meantime while I try to get back to this one. The net chapter for this one will be a treat for you guys :)  
Thank you for reading and caring

~Gabbz


End file.
